From Now On
by princess-june
Summary: john decides to change his and monica's friday night routine. Rated M for later chapters
1. An Invitation

Title: From Now On  
  
Author: princess-june  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John finally gets up the courage to change his and Monica's Friday night routine. DRR  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
God, she was beautiful. Especially her eyes. He had always loved her eyes, they were so warm and welcoming, yet at the same time comforting and knowing. And then there was that gorgeous smile of hers. The office would light up each morning as she breezed in wearing that smile. Hell, the whole of the Hoover building seemed sunnier since she transferred to DC. Most mornings, the office would practically shine, depending on what *else* she was wearing.  
  
John shifted uncomfortably in his chair, beginning to feel ever so slightly hotter than he should. It was pretty late; Scully had gone home over an hour ago to be with William. Like himself, Monica had decided to work late, but by her lack of typing and periodical frowning, John had a pretty good idea she was merely playing Solitaire. He frowned himself. Should he ask her? Was he pushing his luck? What if she had other plans? As her car was in the garage until tomorrow morning, he'd be giving her a ride home again tonight. Perhaps the car would be a good place to mention it?  
  
" You nearly ready to get going, Agent Reyes?"  
  
"Sure, just let me finish this game"  
  
Monica was determined to win this round. She was an FBI Agent; there was no frickin' way a computer was going to beat *her* for the fifth time in a row. She had noticed John staring at her again; he seemed to have done that a lot in the past few days. After switching off his own computer, he made his way over and, standing behind her, observed her game. While he barely noticed himself placing his hands on his partner's shoulders, Monica instantly felt a tingle run through her. As his strong hands gently massaged her, she struggled to concentrate on the screen and the game John was watching her attempt to win. Her neck had always been one of her weakest points; AD Follmer sure as hell knew it, but her partner certainly didn't. Each movement caused her breath to catch in her throat, as she fought a losing battle to keep her breathing steady. John was pleasantly surprised to see how much his touch affected her, and he moved his fingers slower, touching her more gently, causing Monica to close her eyes. His fingers brushed her hair as it rested on her shoulders, and strongly against her common sense, she allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. The slight, sweet sound was all it took to have John close his own eyes in response.  
  
They were all too quickly reopened by the shrill sound of the telephone. Her eyes shooting open, Monica slipped out from under his hands and reached across her desk to take the call.  
  
"Monica Reyes.Oh hi Dana.No, we're just leaving.Your cell phone?.Oh yeah, its right there on your desk.Sure I'll put it in you drawer for you.No, no worries Dana.See you tomorrow"  
  
John reached for their coats as Monica slipped Scully's cell phone into her desk drawer for safekeeping, unaware that her partner was again watching her, particularly when she bent down. She smiled as he helped her into her coat.  
  
"Hmmm, the perfect gentleman" she commented with a grin as he held the door for her, locking it behind them. Their voices echoed as they headed through the dark, deserted Bureau parking lot to John's truck. His hand in the small of her back did not go unnoticed by Monica. She was almost beginning to wonder if he had been discussing her with AD Follmer. Her relationship with Brad had been extremely passionate to say the least, but John seemed to know exactly where to touch her without even needing to ask. He seemed completely at ease behind the wheel, and as his firm hands steered them through the streets, she couldn't help but let her mind wander at the thought of getting a lot closer to her partner without even having to leave the truck. As they pulled up outside her door, she smiled inwardly at where her imagination was taking her. She slid her seatbelt off and John did the same. He swallowed; telling himself there was no time like the present. Sensing he had something to say, Monica smiled, both encouragingly and hopefully, as she sat patiently facing him. He took a deep breath, let it out, and took another. He was determined not to let her down, not to let himself down. Another deep breath. He had made up his mind.  
  
"Uh.say.uh.I was just wondering, y'know, we always go out for a beer in Friday nights, how about for a change you could, y'know, come over to mines tomorrow night instead of going out.I'll cook dinner.what's so funny?"  
  
She was smiling that glowing smile at him again. Instantly he wished he had kept quiet. Of course she wouldn't want to, who was he kidding. Christ, she probably had plans with that smarmy ex of hers, Brad Follmer.  
  
"I'd love to John", she was still smiling that enticing smile, "that sounds really great"  
  
His thoughts stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Really? Well, we get off work at five, why don't you come round, say, around half seven?"  
  
"Will I bring anything?"  
  
"Just your lovely self"  
  
"I can't wait", Monica replied softly  
  
John felt trapped between a rock and a very hard place. He'd never forgive himself if he messed things up now, but then, perhaps now was as good a time as any. He hesitated, wanting to kiss her so badly, but afraid all the same. Seeing how affected he was by her, his partner saved him the decision. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. As he sighed, she reached for the car door and slipped out.  
  
"See you in the morning John", she whispered  
  
As he smiled in response, she winked at him, before smiling back and heading up the stairs and through the apartment door.  
  
"Damn, she's cute!" exclaimed John to no one in particular. As a grin spread over his face, he couldn't wait for tomorrow evening. And as she gazed down at the car from her window, Monica felt exactly the same. Perhaps tomorrow she would get the chance to have Johns wonderful hands on her again, she thought devilishly, feeling her temperature rise at the mere thought of what might have happened in the office earlier had Agent Scully not called when she did. She inhaled deeply. She'd just have to make sure that at dinner john had his home phone of the hook.  
  
~*~ To be continued, please review :-) ~*~ 


	2. Dinner And Candles

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
*Friday evening*  
  
Monica sighed as she stared at John's from behind her steering wheel. She knew she should get out, but she wanted to get her thoughts together first. She wondered if this would be the night, the night when John would finally allow himself to show her how much he loved her. She had grown tired of dropping hints of her own feelings, but she knew she could never give up so long as john continued to look at her in that way that only he did. She checked her light make-up in her mirror, and ran her fingers through her chestnut hair, which she had spent so long perfecting before she left her apartment. Smiling at her reflection, she reached for the bottle of wine in the back seat, and got out the car.  
  
John grinned as the doorbell rang, right on time. That was typically Monica, she was always where you wanted her to be, when you wanted her to be there. Or at least she was for him anyway. As he passed the dinner table he lit the candles he had placed at each end. For the past hour he had been debating whether or not to keep them there, but he knew they were just right by the way his heart leapt just be hearing the doorbell. Answering the door, he could not help but stare at his partner before him. He has always admired her beauty but tonight her looks stunned him. She smiled, approving of him in return, as his eyes lingered over her. Her red fitted shirt hugged her perfect figure tightly, and he allowed his eyes to rest for a few seconds on her chest. He wondered if she knew what she did to him, how much she turned him on simply by being near him. His senses returning, he smiled back, holding the door opening for her. She stopped in her tracks at the door of the lounge, gazing at the wonderful dinner setting john had set up in the corner next to the kitchen.  
  
"Its so gorgeous john, I see you have quite a talent for this kind of thing. You do this a lot?"  
  
"Only for the right company", he replied in a low voice.  
  
He was closer to Monica that she expected, but she was pleasantly surprised to feel him near as he said those words in her ear. Her hair had ever so slightly brushed his cheek and she knew she had been right to spend so long on her hair, secretly knowing it was one of his favourite things about her. She suppressed a shiver as she felt his finger dance over her shoulders as he slipped her coat off. She smiled inwardly as she felt his fingers lightly skim her chest as she slid her arms out. This certainly would be an interesting evening. He took the wine from her and invited her to sit at the table.  
  
"This really is lovely john, I can't believe you went to all this effort just for me", she called through to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm glad you like it", he called back, removing their dinner from the over and pouring two glasses of wine. " Like I said, anything for the right person".  
  
*Later that evening*  
  
Monica placed both their glasses of wine on the coffee table and relaxed into the couch. John was certainly a good cook and dinner had been wonderful. The candles were a nice touch too, and she was pleased that he had thought of the little things as well. As he came back from the kitchen with the bottle of wine, she hoped he would join her on the couch. After topping up both their glasses, John didn't disappoint her. He felt a little uneasy to be sitting so close to her, not because she made him uncomfortable, but because he felt aware he might have misread the way she felt about him. She looked so beautiful as she raised the glass to her lips, and he smiled as he remembered the way the candlelight had danced on her face over dinner, making her look radiant and putting a gentle shine on the hair he had for so long longed to run his fingers through.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" her voice broke his from his thoughts, and she smiled back at him  
  
" I was, uh, I was." he wondered if he should tell her the truth. Taking a deep breath, he smiled a gentle, caring smile.  
  
" I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight, Monica".  
  
Hearing him use her name made Monica tingle. She had waited so long for him to talk to her like that. She sighed appreciatively, eager to continue with the way things had been going since she arrived at his door earlier that evening. She reached over and took John's glass from his fingers, enjoying the way he looked at her as his fingers brushed hers. She placed them on the coffee table and returned to the sofa, not to her previous place, but instead a lot closer to her gorgeous partner. She snuggled her knees under her and was surprised at how comfortable she felt, sitting only centimetres from john. He brushed his thumb over her shoulder as he laid his arm along the back on the sofa. She looked straight at his and their eyes locked.  
  
"John, why did you invite me here?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
" Honestly. I mean, we always see each other on Friday evenings, what made you decide tonight you wanted to have dinner instead, and with me?"  
  
" I can't imagine having dinner with anyone else, Mon"  
  
The way he used her nickname like that made her breath catch in her throat. Part of her wanted to let him take over, but she knew she couldn't rest until she knew he felt the same way as her, until she knew his feelings for her were more than physical.  
  
" You didn't answer my question, John", she whispered, allowing her voice to take on a slight teasing tone. " Why dinner and not just out for a beer as usual?"  
  
John decided not to waste anymore time. He had wanted her here with him, on his couch with him, for so long. He was not going to let her leave thinking she wasn't wanted, not ever again.  
  
" I wanted to have you to myself" he replied honestly.  
  
As he looked for a reaction, her eyes flashed with lust, encouraging him to go further.  
  
" I wanted to have you in my house, where there was no one else around and we could be alone. I know we're often alone in the office, but, I guess I wanted tonight to be different, I wanted to do something special for you, to show you how much I care for you"  
  
~* t b c *~ 


End file.
